Jaken, ¿qué haces?
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [One!Shot] Jaken anda últimamente preocupado por la poca atención que le presta su amo Sesshômaru, y cree que el problema está en su pico puntiagudo. ¿Qué hará para probar lo contrario? [Regalo para xMorgaine, ¡feliz cumpleaños, capitana!].


Todo los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Jaken, ¿qué haces?**

Suspiró nuevamente, desanimado.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Jaken? —Había inquirido la dulce voz de la infante.

El demonio verde no tuvo ánimos para responder. ¿Qué caso tenía? De todos modos ella nunca lo entendería, y aunque lo hiciera, él jamás compartiría el motivo de su tristeza con nadie, menos con Rin.

Ella no podía comprenderlo, ya que jamás le tocaría vivir lo que a él: convivir con el duro rechazo de su amo. ¡Bah! El señor Sesshômaru trataba mejor a esa mocosa, y eso que apenas llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse. ¡Él había estado a su lado durante más de cien años! ¡Cien años! Y ni siquiera una muestra de afecto había recibido en todo ese tiempo. ¿Pero, por qué? Vale, que su señor no era el ser más expresivo de todos, pero... ¡se perdía de mucho! Él, Jaken, de hecho era un muy buen partido. ¿En qué otro lugar del mundo se podía encontrar a alguien tan fiel? Además era pequeño, verde y atractivo. ¿Qué más quería el Lord Sesshômaru?

¡Jum! Sinceramente, o su amo no notaba esas cualidades porque era medio estúpido, o simplemente era asexual. Definitivamente era lo segundo, porque, no era por presumir, pero cuando él era el líder de su comunidad, las chicas babeaban por una mirada suya.

El pequeño demonio se dejó caer contra el lomo de Ah-Un, pero el animal no se inmutó. Jaken trató de apartar sus pensamientos autodestructivos, estaba harto de que lo único que pasara por su mente fueran cuestionamientos del porqué su amo prefería a Rin y no a él. Veamos... pensó. Ellos eran más o menos de la misma estatura, su piel verde de demonio era mucho más llamativa y suave que la de ella, además él le era de más utilidad a la hora de una batalla (¡no existía persona que pudiera contra el poderoso Jaken y su Báculo de dos Cabezas!), y... y... ¡era apuesto, joder! ¿Quién no caería ante el encanto de esos hermosos ojos amarillos?

Carcajeó entre dientes, ¡esa Rin no tenía oportunidad contra él!

Pero fue entonces —cuando estaba terminando de halagarse a sí mismo— que se dio cuenta de un pequeño, pero alarmante, detalle... él no tenía labios. De hecho, el lugar donde debería ir su boca, estaba ocupado por un pico puntiagudo, como el de un pájaro. Jaken se lo tocó, incómodo. No era muy suave y, de hecho, pinchaba un poco... Pero el señor Sesshômaru no tenía cómo saberlo, ¿o sí? Después de todo, él era su fiel sirviente, era muy respetuoso, nunca se atrevería a pasarse de la raya con su señor. Entonces pensó... ¡claro! Él constantemente (o al menos, antes de que la mocosa de Rin apareciera) viajaba en la estola de Sesshômaru, y siempre se recostaba en ella, frotándose y regocijándose ante su tacto suave. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿Y si el señor Sesshômaru había sentido en una de esas veces su pico pincharle alguna zona sensible? ¿Y si era por eso que no le prestaba atención a sus atributos?

El pequeño demonio tembló, aterrorizado ante la idea, y se puso de pie de inmediato. ¡Un momento! Una cosa era tocar y otra cosa muy diferente era besar. ¿Acaso su señor temía besarlo por su pico? No, no, no. ¡Jaken debía demostrarle que estaba equivocado! Caminó hasta quedar frente al animal de dos cabezas y le miró muy seriamente.

—Escucha, Ah-Un, esto es muy importante… —comenzó, haciendo que la bestia abriera los ojos y alzara ligeramente ambas cabezas—. Primero, no quiero que pienses que tengo algún interés hacia ti. Lo que voy a hacer a continuación es única y estrictamente para saber si soy digno de besar al señor Sesshômaru.

Ah-Un no era tonto y había entendido perfectamente las palabras del enano verde, así que sabiendo lo que le esperaba trató de emprender vuelo y alejarse lo más posible, pero Jaken se lo impidió lanzándole llamas con el Báculo, cosa que no hizo más que enfurecerlo. A continuación, una de las cabezas se dispuso a lanzarle uno de sus rayos, abriendo la boca, fue ahí cuando Jaken vio su oportunidad y sin pensárselo un segundo, se abalanzó hacía el animal y le besó, o algo así... estaba más ocupado tratando de que no le devorara la cabeza.

Después de chillar para que la bestia lo soltara, Ah-Un dejó libre al pequeño demonio, quien cayó rodando por el pasto.

—Se-señor Jaken... ¿qué está haciendo?

De inmediato, el aludido se quedó congelado en su sitio, sin ser capaz de mover ni una articulación hasta unos minutos después. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y...

— ¡Se-se-se-señor Sesshômaru, Rin, yo...! ¡No es lo que ustedes creen! Es que Ah-Un... él trató de comerme y yo... y él, y pues... —Jaken no hacía más que balbucear tonterías. Su señor tenía el rostro completamente serio (incluso más de lo habitual) y la pequeña Rin lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y a punto de echarse a reír.

—Pero, señor Jaken… ¿qué hacía usted tan cerca de Ah-Un? Que yo sepa, él nunca es tan agresivo.

—Eh, bueno, es que... ¡cállate niña! Eso será contigo, porque conmigo se comporta como un salvaje, ¡trató de matarme!

El animal, viendo como lo incriminaban, no dudó en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia otra dirección tranquilamente, dando a entender que él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Lo cierto era que Sesshômaru sabía leer muy bien los gestos de su bestia de carga.

— ¡Al señor Jaken le gusta Ah-Un! ¡Le gusta, le gusta, le gusta! —empezó a canturrear Rin, dando vueltas por todo el lugar, haciendo que Jaken pasara de ser verde a rojo en pocos segundos.

— ¡Niña del demonio, ven acá!

—Ya cállate, Jaken —habló en tono gélido Sesshômaru—. Tus preferencias no nos importan. Andando.

—P-p-pero... —El pequeño demonio no encontró nada mejor que decir, además no era un tonto, desafiar o contradecir a su amo bonito no era buena idea. Apagó el Báculo con el que tenía intenciones de quemar a Rin y siguió a su señor y a la infante desde una distancia prudente. ¡Genial! ¿Qué debía estar pensando su amo en ese momento sobre él? ¡Qué horror! Lo bueno era que no había escuchado lo primero que le había dicho al animal, porque de ser así...

—Pst, señor Jaken —le susurró Rin en voz muy baja—, por cierto, ambos oímos lo que le dijo a Ah-Un en un principio, pero no se preocupe, a mí no me molesta y estoy segura de que al señor Sesshômaru tampoco. —Y sin más, se fue corriendo al lado de su señor, dejando a un Jaken de piedra y a punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas desgracias a él, el demonio sapo más apuesto de todo el Sengoku Jidai?

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Mis mejores deseos de cumpleaños para usted, capitana. (L)

**Eva.**


End file.
